1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to motorcycle seating, and more specifically, the present invention provides a multi-configurable tour-pack and backrest assembly for a motorcycle adaptable to provide backrest support to a driver and at least one passenger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycling is a popular leisure activity, as well as a practical means of transportation. Moreover, with fuel prices rising, the popularity of motorcycling seems to be continually increasing. Motorcycle riders may commonly ride for a period of several hours, and may ride for several days on end during travel trips. Additionally, many motorcycles, and large touring motorcycles in particular, are capable of accommodating a passenger in addition to the driver. Indeed, many motorcycle owners spend long periods of time riding both solo, and with a passenger.
These facts make designing motorcycle seats challenging because it is difficult to design a single seat, which will be supportive and comfortable for both use by a driver alone and by a driver and a passenger. In particular, many touring motorcycles incorporate a passenger backrest with a tour-pack mounted above a rear wheel of the motorcycle. This combined backrest and tour-pack offers many advantages but suffers from the disadvantage of not supporting the driver when he or she is riding alone. The lack of back support can lead to back fatigue and pain for a solo motorcycle rider.
Over the years, a variety of movable or adjustable back support designs have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,660 issued to Mabie on Aug. 21, 1984 describes a backrest assembly having a backrest with a suitable cushion, and backrest legs. The backrest cushion is tiltable for comfort and the backrest legs are telescopably adjustable to raise or lower the cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,150 issued to Clerkin on Dec. 28, 1999 describes a motorcycle seat having a backrest that is angularly adjustable, height adjustable and removable. The backrest is mounted by a bracket to a pivot bracket carried by a frame of a backrest adjustment assembly all of which are disposed below the surface of the seat cushion. The assembly has a prime mover coupled to the frame and pivot bracket and communicates by cable with an actuator allowing selective angular backrest adjustment.
Another type of backrest adjusting system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,124 as issued to Thompson on Dec. 10, 2002, and which provides a seating system configurable between a one-person and a two-person configuration. The seating system described therein comprises a bed with front and rear portions, a bench with front and rear portions, and a backrest. The backrest is moveable between a first position immediately aft of the front bench portion whereby the seating system is in the one-person configuration, and a second position immediately aft of the rear bench portion whereby the seating system is in the two-person configuration.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,234 issued to Pravettone on Jul. 4, 2006, a motorcycle backrest adjusting system is described. The backrest adjusting system comprises a seat and a pair of support bars that extend rearward from the seat. A pair of lower brackets is provided and each of the lower brackets is attached to one of the support bars. A pair of upper brackets is provided and each of the upper brackets is moveably coupled to one of the lower brackets.
All of the abovementioned backrest adjusting systems suffer from considerable drawbacks. Such systems are not adjustable between a driver supporting position and a passenger supporting position wherein each position is further adjustable. Further, such systems require the use of tools for dismounting the motorcycle while installing the backrest adjusting systems in the motorcycle. Moreover, such systems require the user to remove and remount the motorcycle to adjust the backrest. Such systems cannot be installed without modifying the motorcycle or drilling additional holes in the motorcycle.
Therefore, there is a need for a backrest adjusting system that can be implemented in a motorcycle. Such a system would provide backrest support to a driver and a passenger. Further, the needed system would be adjustable while both the driver and the passenger are on the motorcycle. Moreover, the needed system would be adjustable without the use of tools, levers, or other manual techniques. Such a needed system would provide comfortable seating configurations to the driver and the passenger. Such a system would be installed without modifying the motorcycle or drilling additional holes in the motorcycle. Further, such a system would provide configurations to allow a driver and passenger to more easily mount and dismount the motorcycle.